This project will investigate the effect of prior treatments (number, type and duration of treatment experiences) upon the current course and outcome of inpatient detoxification among cocaine, opiate and alcohol dependent patients. Although there is recognition that cocaine, opiates, and alcohol dependence are clinically and behaviorally identifiable, (with mixed dependence, however, often evident), the effect or significance of previous treatments within each of these populations has not been studied. How common, for example, is prior treatment among these three patient populations? And does the absence, or extent, of such prior treatment influence current response to outpatient or inpatient treatment? Analysis will involve review of medical records of 2,400 admissions to Francis Scott Key Medical Center Chemical Dependence Unit. Pertinent items from these records will be abstracted to determine: (1) the number of patients with a primary cocaine, opiate, alcohol or other diagnosis, (2) the extent and type of prior treatment within each of these patient groups, and (3) how, or if, these prior treatments affect current (1991-92) medical status and outcome of their detoxification. This is a feasibility study to ascertain whether the requisite data are sufficiently available and complete to warrant further investigation of patients' prior treatment experience. It is planned that the record review will be completed in 10 weeks and the results forthcoming during the next year.